Cloud computing is a model for the delivery of hosted services, which may then be made available to users through, for example, the Internet. Cloud computing enables ubiquitous, convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources that can be provisioned and employed with minimal management effort or service provider interaction. By employing cloud computing resources, providers may deploy and manage emulations of particular computer systems through a network, which provide convenient access to the computing resources.
Applications that may be installed at cloud computing environments or hosts are typically packaged into application packages, which include the source code and relevant resources that are used during execution of the application. Certain types of application packages may include a runtime environment associated with an operating system of a particular target device. The runtime environment may be one or more files that include basic software libraries and variables, which may be used by many different applications executing on the target device. However, the runtime environment is typically very large in size. Therefore, transmitting the application package including the runtime environment consumes a large amount of bandwidth, and storing the application package may consume a lot of memory and disc space.